Dulcie and the Dragon’s Dungeon
by Kachowbarator
Summary: Its almost time for Queen Clarion’s arrival celebration, and Dulcie could not be more excited! Dulcie must find a new recipe to enter into the Fairy Berry Bakeoff, but she doesnt know what. She listens to Tor’s legend of the first recipe ever created, but getting all the ingredients is the problem. And to get them might land her in most dangerous place in Neverland: Torth Mountain.
1. chapter 1

"I need some more sugar!" a cry sounded from across the room. Fairies were hustling and bustling around the kitchen, getting breakfast ready for all the hungry fairies in the tearoom. Mixie dragged a huge sack of sugar over to where a cooking talent stood, measuring cup in hand. Dulcie peaked into the oven. The poppy-puff rolls were almost done. She could see them slightly browning on the top. She looked around for her oven mitt, then slapped her forehead in frustration. It was already on her hand! She slid the pan out and onto another mitt and began moving the rolls to a cooling rack.

Dulcie sniffed the air, taking in all the delicious smells. As a baking-talent, this was her favorite place to be. Of course, she did get hungry sometimes, but she found that the food tastes better when you know you've made it. Just at that moment, a serving-talent piles all of her rolls into a couple of large wicker baskets and headed into the tearoom. Finally, Dulcie turned over an empty bucket and sat down with a big sigh of relief. Breakfast was served! Perhaps a little break would be okay…

But no, Ginger, another baking fairy, began issuing orders to all the kitchen fairies to begin cleanup. No time for rest now. When Ginger was in charge, you'd better do exactly what she said and right at that moment. She never left anything unnoticed.

"Charlotte how many times have I told you not to put towels on the stove?! They could catch fire! And Dunkin? The oven mitt is supposed to go on this hand. Can't you tell right from left?" Ginger rattled on, until she came to Dulcie.

"Well don't just sit there! Do something! There's batter on the floor, and you left your dirty spoon on the counter. The kitchen is a disaster!"

Giggles came from around the room. Despite Ginger's snappy attitude, it was funny to watch her get all riled up about the mess, just to see it become dirty again at lunch.

"And I don't find this the least bit funny either!" Ginger huffed and turned off into the pantry.

"Phew! Glad she's gone." Mixie said, with a relief. "Let's get to work quickly before she comes back." She picked up her towel and a wooden spoon. As she began to dry it, she heard the tinkling of glass coming from the dining area and everyone silenced. She quickly set her things down.

"Or, perhaps we can take a quick detour to see what the Queen has to say." Mixie said, changing her mind.

"After you," said Dulcie, and they all tiptoed out the door.

Queen Clarion was making her way to the front with a smile on her face. Obviously, something exciting was about to happen.

"As you all know my arrival day is coming up in the next couple of days. Everyone has been hard at work at their talents, preparing for this grand holiday. I am so pleased and thankful for your contributions! Baking talents will begin their preparations tomorrow. And since we all love to taste their wonderful food, I have come up with a splendid idea to add some extra fun to the celebration!"

Excited murmurs began to spread across the room. Everyone wondered what the Queen had planned. Especially the baking fairies. Especially Dulcie.

The Queen continues, "Each baking or cooking fairy will create a unique, never before tasted desert, entrée, or appetizer. They may create a new recipe, or use one that has never been tasted before in this tearoom. On the day of the party, everyfairy will vote for their favorite! The fairy who receives the most votes is the winner! We will call this the Fairy Berry Bake-off. Good luck to all!" Queen Clarion took her seat as the room buzzed with excitement. But no one was as excited as Dulcie.

"This is one contest I can't miss!" Dulcie said aloud. She thought for a moment. What should she bake? She couldn't do her speciality, poppy puff rolls. Everyone had tried that already. She'd have to check the library. Maybe there was some sort of recipe she could modify.

Dulcie flew off to where the library was in a small, secluded branch of the Home Tree. Not many fairies came here at one time. When Dulcie got there, the only other fairy she could see was a scribe fairy, dusting off some bookshelves. She flew over to the section on baking. After an hour or so of searching through books and old recipe cards, Dulcie decided to check elsewhere. There were plenty of recipes to try, but none that inspired her. They definitely wouldn't beat any of Ginger'a creations, she thought.

Disappointed, Dulcie flew back downstairs. As she looked out the window at the sunshiny day, she though that a nice morning stroll would refresh her mind.

Chapter 2 is being typed up as you read this. RR and subscribe to this story for updates if you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Dulcie's first stop was Havendish Stream. Neverland was small today, so it didn't take long to reach it. She spied Silvermist and Rani as she got closer. They were practicing making water sculptures. Rani was forming a water snake, the most intricate of her creations. Every time she practiced it, the snake began to look more and more like the real thing. Sil was forming a fish. Although it looked realistic as well, the fish was not nearly as amazing as Rani's.

"Hello Rani. Silvermist." Dulcie greeted with a nod of her head. "Nice sculptures!" She kicked off her shoes, wading into the bubbling stream.

"Thanks Dulcie! Say, have you thought of any recipes to enter yet?" Rani replied, scooping up more water in her hand. Dulcie was always amazed by how it didn't run through her fingers. But that was just water talents she supposed.

"No, not yet," she answered.

"Not much luck? Well, let me know if you need any help. I'd be happy to lend a hand!" Rani replied.

"Thanks, Rani. I appreciate it, but first I need to come up with the recipe!" Dulcie said, slipping her shoes back on her feet.

Rani let the water snake disintegrate back into the stream. "Why don't you go ask Tinker Bell? She always has great ideas. It might be worth a try! You know, she's always repairing things from the kitchen. She might have heard a rumor. . ." Rani trailed off. If anything, water talents always loved a good gossip. So much in fact, the water fairies created the Babbling Brook a few yards away to house the rumors that spread throughout Pixie Hollow, allowing them to listen in.

"That's a perfect idea Rani! Why didn't I think of it? I'll fly over now. Thanks for the help!" Dulcie said, and turned to leave.

"You're welcome! Any time!" Rani called after her.

"By Dulcie!" Silvermist called after her, and carefully placed her fish sculpture in the water to dissolve.

Dulcie flew on to the Home Tree. The sun was almost overhead, which meant it would be lunchtime soon. She hurried inside and headed towards the workshops. When she came across a silver Clumsy's teakettle, she knocked on the door. Tink opened up the copper door (made from an old pirate's penny) and smiled, dimples in her cheeks.

"Hi Dulcie! Do you need a pan or sifter fixed today?" greeted Tink.

"Not today. I was actually wondering if you knew anything about recipes." Dulcie replied absentmindedly. Tink ushered her inside and shut the door.

"Recipes? I'm not a baking fairy! Of course, I have _heard_ of recipes, but I don't _know_ any recipes," Tink tugged her bangs. She did that when she was annoyed.

"Anything never used before. Something inspiring. Something well…just unique!" Dulcie rambled on.

"Hmm…" Tink thought. She tapped her foot on the floor, making the pots and pans rattle around her. "I can't think of anything at the top of my mind right now. How about you try asking Terence? He knows a little of everything," Tink sat down on a toadstool, and bent over a aluminum pot. "I might think of some other suggestions after I figure out why this little guy won't boil!" She grabbed her hammer and began pounding out all of the dents.

"Alright then. Fly with you later, Tink!" Dulcie shouted and flew out the door towards the Dust Mill.

The Fairy Dust Mill was not really used just for grinding dust, since that only happened once a year. Harvest-talents used the mill to grind grains into flour and other tasks such as chopping nuts. The Mill was constructed a long time ago using peach pits, with a wooden wheel that continuously spun around and around. Dulcie flew in through the horseshoe entrance.

Inside, she found Terence and Pewter stretching fresh leaf covers over the pumpkin canisters. Terence hammered them down along the edges with cork pegs.

"Hey guys! How are you today?" the baking fairy asked, peering over their shoulders at their work.

"Oh, mornin' Dulcie. I'm great! Anything the matter?" Terence asked.

"Nothing really. I just had a question to ask you. Tink suggested I come to you."

"She did? What for?" Terence replied, his face lit up with interest. Nearly everyone except Tink herself knew the Dust fairy had a huge crush on the tinker.

"I've been having trouble finding ideas for the recipe contest in two days. I thought maybe you could help?"

Terence thought for a moment. "Did you try the library?"

"Yes. I didn't find anything I didn't already know." Dulcie replied.

"And Tink couldn't think of anything?" Terence asked. Then he continued, "I would love to be of help, but I'm only skilled at dustology and the history of Pixie Hollow. You could try asking Bess. Perhaps she has a few ancient recipes still stashed in the art-talent storeroom."

"That's possible," Dulcie considered. "I know we used to store things back there while the new pantry was under construction. I'll tell Ginger she can be in charge of lunch." And with that she flew out of the mill and into the sunshine.


End file.
